Tsumikiri J-Sword
250px |game = Phantasy Star Online Episodes I, II & IV |type = Swords |requirement = 910 ATP |stars = 12 |grind = 50 |special = Energy wave attack influenced by PB Meter. |ATP = 700-756 |DFP = 0 |ATA = 40 |MST = 0 |EVP = 0 |LCK = 0 }} : "Owned by Orochi Agito, the blade was made along the same lines as Agito, with a carved seal on the blade." : — In-game description Tsumikiri J-Sword , known simply as Tsumikiri in Japanese, is a sword-type weapon in Phantasy Star Online that is among some of the rarest items in the game. The sword was so powerful that it was banned on the Dreamcast version in 2001 until it was eventually rebalanced for Version 2, the GameCube and Blue Burst servers. Tsumikiri J-Sword is the unsealed version of Sealed J-Sword. By killing 23,000 enemies with the sealed sword equipped, the player is then able to unseal J-Sword by unequipping it and then using the weapon like an item on the menu. This sword is unique in that it has an extra attack in place of its special attack, requiring a minimum of 20 Photon Blast gauge energy. By utilizing this energy, Tsumikiri J-Sword is able to launch a powerful wave at its enemies. It has a maximum of 100 PB meter that can be used in a single attack. By allowing the PB gauge to fill completely, the sword will be able to use the complete gauge in order to perform an extra attack combo. Related Stat-Consuming Rare Weapons Meseta Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's meseta when using a special attack. Baranzlauncher id.png|Baranz Launcher|link=Baranz Launcher Kaneitsuho id.png|Kan'ei Tsuho|link=Kan'ei Tsuho Principalsgiftparasol id.png|Principal's Gift Parasol|link=Principal's Gift Parasol Treeclippers id.png|Tree Clippers|link=Tree Clippers Vjaya id.png|Vjaya|link=Vjaya Wokofakikosshop id.png|Wok of Akiko's Shop|link=Wok of Akiko's Shop HP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max HP either when using a special attack or at a cost per cast. Dark bridge pso.png|Dark Bridge|link=Dark Bridge Daylightscar id.png|Daylight Scar|link=Daylight Scar Diskaofbraveman id.png|Diska of Braveman|link=Diska of Braveman Doublecannon id.png|Double Cannon|link=Double Cannon Excalibur id.png|Excalibur|link=Excalibur Gal wind pso.png|Gal Wind|link=Gal Wind (Phantasy Star Online) Girasole.png|Girasole|link=Girasole Laconiumaxe id.png|Laconium Axe|link=Laconium Axe Lavisblade id.png|Lavis Blade|link=Lavis Blade Laviscannon_id.png|Lavis Cannon|link=Lavis Cannon Manda60vise id.png|M&A60 Vise|link=M&A60 Vise Madamsumbrella id.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Musashi id.png|Musashi|link=Musashi Agito id.png|Orotiagito|link=Orotiagito Psychowand id.png|Psycho Wand|link=Psycho Wand (Phantasy Star Online) Raikiri id.png|Raikiri|link=Raikiri Soul eater id.png|Soul Banish|link=Soul Banish (Phantasy Star Online) Soul eater id.png|Soul Eater|link=Soul Eater (Phantasy Star Online) Toyhammer id.png|Toy Hammer|link=Toy Hammer Yunchang id.png|Yunchang|link=Yunchang Zanba id.png|Zanba|link=Zanba TP Consuming These weapons steal a portion of the user's max TP when using a special attack. Bamboospear id.png|Bamboo Spear|link=Bamboo Spear Bravehammer id.png|Brave Hammer|link=Brave Hammer Flamberge id.png|Flamberge|link=Flamberge Flowenssword id.png|Flowen's Sword (3084)|link=Flowen's Sword (3084) Galatine id.png|Galatine|link=Galatine Guardianna id.png|Guardianna|link=Guardianna (Phantasy Star Online) Madamsparasol id.png|Madam's Parasol|link=Madam's Parasol Neisclaw id.png|Nei's Claw (real)|link=Nei's Claw (Phantasy Star Online) PB Consuming These weapons steal some points from the Photon Blast gauge when using a special attack. Berdysh id.png|Berdysh|link=Berdysh Tsumikiri jsword id.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution : See also: Weapon Cards in PSO Episode III Tsumikiri J-Sword has an obtainable card in Phantasy Star Online Episode III C.A.R.D. Revolution. It can be obtained from card booster packs. The rate of obtaining it will depend on the player's card level when opening the packs, with higher levels having a higher chance of obtaining rarer cards. Some ability descriptions may have been modified from their listing in-game in order to clarify their usage. C.A.R.D.s with Similar Abilities C.A.R.D.s with an asterisk (*) after their name are not legitimately obtainable in the official game. Enemy Bonus Pso_ep3 agito.png|Agito|link=Agito AUW 1975 (Phantasy Star Online) Pso_ep3 dark flow.png|Dark Flow|link=Dark Flow Pso_ep3 holy ray.png|Holy Ray|link=Holy Ray Pso_ep3 mericus.png|Mericus|link=Mericus Pso_ep3 morning glory.png|Morning Glory|link=Morning Glory Pso_ep3 so dimenian.png|So Dimenian|link=So Dimenian Pso teifu bust crop.png|Teifu|link=Teifu Pso_ep3 tsumikiri_jsword.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Heal Pso_ep3_diwari.png|Diwari*|link=Diwari Pso_ep3_madam_umbrella.png|Madam's Umbrella|link=Madam's Umbrella Pso_ep3_tsumikiri_jsword.png|Tsumikiri J-Sword|link=Tsumikiri J-Sword Category:Phantasy Star Online Weapons/Swords